L'Ocre
Énergie Mystico-Funky extrêmement puissante dont nous ne connaissons pas l'origine. Lamros, de la Caravane d'Ocre, sait parler l'Ocre. Corail a demandé à plusieurs reprises à Lamros de lui apprendre, pour toujours finir blessé, sans résultat... Par contre, il a su comment l'apprendre; c'est à dire se coudre le coeur et ensuite les lèvres pendant une auto-immolation. Nous croyons que l'Ocre est fortement relié au voile séparant les mondes, et possiblement au Tout-Père. Ocre Feats: The Study of Ochre ----------------------------------- Prerequisite : Must have proficiency in at least 3 of : Arcana, History, Nature, Religion, Medicine. - You can understand written and spoken Ochre. - Your proficiency bonus increases by 1. - When you are making a Intelligence (Arcana, History, Nature, Religion or Medicine) check, you may forgo rolling the dice and treat the result as a 20. Once you use this ability you can't use it again until you finish a long rest. - You may use your Intelligence or Wisdom modifier, in place of Dexterity, when calculating initiative. - When you miss with an attack roll, fail an ability check or saving throw, you may use your reaction to analyse the failure. The next time you try to perform the same task or resist the same effect before you finish a short or long rest, you have advantage on the the roll. You may use your reaction this way a number of times per long rest equal to your proficiency bonus. - When you succeed on a Intelligence, Wisdom or Charisma saving throw, you may gain understanding upon the creature or thing that targeted you. You may use your reaction to gain a bonus to damage rolls equal to your proficiency bonus against the target until the end of your turn. Endure the Ochre ----------------------------------- Prerequisite : Must have a Combined Strength, Dexterity and Constitution score of 46 or more - You can understand spoken Ochre, though painfully. - Increase your Strength, Dexterity or Constitution score by 1 and the corresponding maximum that ability score can reach by 2 - When you are making a Strength or Dexterity check, you may forgo rolling the dice and treat the result as a 20. Once you use this ability you can't use it again until you finish a long rest. - Your AC increases by 1. - Your movement speed increases by 5 feet. - When you take damage or make a Strength, Dexterity or Constitution saving throw, you may use your reaction to gain resistance to the attack or gain advantage on the saving throw. You may use your reaction this way a number of times per long rest equal to your proficiency bonus. Ochre Magic ----------------------------------- Prerequisite : Must be able to cast a spell of 5th level or higher - You can understand written Ochre, through usage of your magic. - Increase your Intelligence, Wisdom or Charisma score by 1 and the corresponding maximum that ability score can reach by 2. - You gain proficiency in the Arcana skill. If you are already proficient in the arcana skill, you add double your proficiency modifier to Arcana checks. - Choose a Cantrip with a casting time of 1 action that you know. The casting time for that cantrip becomes 1 bonus action. - Choose a 1st or 2nd level spell that you know from the list below. That spell becomes a Cantrip for you. - When you succeed on the intelligence(Arcana) check to identify a spell with your reaction, you may reduce any damage that spell would deal to you by double your spellcasting ability modifier. When you do you may add that spell to your spells known or spellbook, provided the spell is on your spell list. You may improve your reaction this way a number of times per long rest equal to your proficiency bonus. Spell list : Aid Animal Friendship Arms of Hadar Bane Beast Bond Beast Sense Bless Blur Cause Fear Chaos Bolt Darkness Darkvision Faerie Fire Fog Cloud Gentle Repose Guiding Bolt Hail of Thorns Hex Hideous Laughter Hunter's Mark Ice Knife Jump Knock Inflinct Wounds Mage Armor Magic Missile Shadow Blade Silent Image Skywrite Spider Climb Thunderwave Warding Bond Wrathful Smite Zephyr Strike Back